Unlimited Journey
by EraseAlpha
Summary: A rewriting/AU of One Piece. In a world covered in land, Luffy tries to become the King of Adventure. So, he and his convoy will have to travel the Grand Line, the most treacherous route. Along the way, they will uncover the secrets of the cursed stones.
1. Prologue 1

Unlimited Journey

Prologue 1

On a hill there was a house. On that house lived three boys.

Those three boys created havoc wherever they went, causing much distress to their foster mother.

They spent their days running on the forest and playing in the fields. They were brothers, not by blood but by love.

But one day, one of the boys' parents, the middle brother's, came to take him back. They tried to resist.

It was meaningless.

The middle brother was now living among nobility. His parents gave him anything he wanted but he was miserable. One day, he escaped and tried to run away from that land, to live free and happy.

He ran to the main path. Everyone came out of their houses to see the young boy. His brothers, who happened to be in town, cheered as he escaped.

But then a prince appeared.

Enraged that someone would try to leave on the day he visited, he loaded his cannon and pointed it at the boy.

And their brother was no more.


	2. 1:Another Romance Dawn

"Dadan, we're going now!"

"Oh no, you're not!"

Dadan coughed loudly and tried to get out of bed. Ace pushed her back.

"You know you need the medicine. I swear, we will only get to Drum and get back here."  
>"You boys will only get into trouble! Don't you dare leave this house!"<p>

Ace looked at Luffy and shrugged.

"It's impossible to talk to her right now. Let's go."  
>"Oh no you won't!"<p>

She tried to get up again only to start coughing.

"Quick, while she can't move!" yelled Ace as he pushed Luffy outside.

The two brothers were standing at the main exit of the village.

"This is it, Luffy. Once we are out there in the world, we might never come back. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
>Luffy nodded.<p>

"I won't be there to protect you, you know that, right?"

Luffy nodded again.

"Okay, let's go."

They walked until a crossroad.

"This is where we split. Goodbye brother."

Ace started walking away.

"Ace!"  
>He looked back.<p>

"Yeah, lil'bro?"

Luffy grinned from ear to ear.

"I will definitely find One Piece!"

Ace laughed and walked.

"Of course you will!"

Luffy's grin grew and he started running down the other path.

**ONE PIECE:UNLIMITED JOURNEY**

**Chapter 1: Another Romance Dawn**

Coby the helper boy rolled the barrel down the hill. The rest of the gang was already far ahead.

"Miss Alvida will have my head!" he groaned "I'm never getting to the camp in time."  
>Sudenly, the barrel started moving on its own.<p>

"W-what the-"

Luffy popped out the barrel, seemingly confused.

"Oh, hi. Can you point the way to Shells town?"

Coby stared at the guy for a few seconds before blurting out

"What the hell where you doing in there?"  
>"Oh, well, I wanted to take a nap and this barrel looked cozy."<br>"But...But I was watching...Unless, when I fell asleep...Oh no, what did you do to the cabbage inside?"  
>"Threw it out."<br>"WHAT?"

Coby turned around and threw his hands in the air.

"I'm dooooomed!"

"Hey, what's up?" said Luffy, stepping out of the barrel "Is something wrong?"  
>"I was supposed to make sure those cabbages reached Shells town intact! Lady Alvida will kill me?"<br>"Who's that?"  
>"My boss. She's horrible."<br>Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Then why do you work for her?"  
>"She's forcing me! I got into her caravan by accident and she forced me to join her gang of bandits!"<p>

"What a coward. You should just fight back."

"You wouldn't say that if you met her."

"Since you're going to Shells anyway, mind leading me there?"  
>Coby sighed.<p>

"You're in no position to ask for favors. But come on."

The two walked quietly. Coby had discarded the barrel. It was worthless empty.

"Luffy, why are you traveling?"  
>"I wanna find One Piece."<p>

"One Piece? What's that?"

"Ah, well, I'm not sure."

Luffy scratched his head, looking slightly confused.

"Years ago, an adventurer came to my town. He told me about the One Piece. It's the mark of the King of Journeys. The king left in the remotest corner of the world. Whoever obtains it will be the new King."  
>"But the King of Journeys is just a legend, Luffy. It's not real."<br>Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"That's what you think."

Coby observed him. Luffy was skinny and on the short side. He certainly didn't seem like a fighting guy. His dark hair spiked out from under an old straw hat and his skin was slightly tan. He was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with gold trims and jean shorts. Overall, he looked like the youngest son of a farmer rather than the adventurer he claimed to be.

"Luffy, are you sure you can do this? You know, traveling is hard..."  
>"I know. I can't be sure."<br>He grinned.

"But I must follow my dream. What's your dream Coby?"

"My dream...I wanted to be a Royal Knight..."  
>He sighed.<p>

"But I'm really not cut out for it. Plus, I would never be able to escape Alvida."  
>"Cody, you must-"<br>Luffy was interrupted by the sound of sand circling in the wind. Coby gulped.

"Oh no, it's a storm?"  
>"Storm?"<br>"Luffy? You don't know about storms? Oh no, you probably don't have goggles either."

He searched for something inside his bag.

"Here." he said, as he handed a pair of goggles to Luffy "It's an older model but they probably work. My glasses are anti-storm so I don't need them."  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Luffy took off his hat and put on the goggles. He put on his hat again and frowned.

"I can't see anything."  
>"Use the little knobs on the side."<br>"Oh. Thanks!"

"You've never been on a route Luffy?"  
>"No, there were no routes near my village."<br>"Still, you should know about this. What were you doing during school?"  
>"Sleeping."<br>"Of course."  
>The storm started suddenly. Soon, it was nearly impossible to see anything.<p>

"Is this it?" asked Luffy as he slid the goggles down his face, leaving them hanging on his neck.

"Yeah, Shells Town. Oh no."  
>Alvida's caravan was at the entrance of the town.<p>

"Is that your boss?"  
>"Yeah, but-"<br>"CODY, GET YOUR ASS HERE!"

Cody sighed and slowly walked towards the fat lady.

"Where are the cabbages I left with you?"  
>"I'm sorry, I feel asleep and this guy threw them out."<br>"What? You know how much money you just cost me?"  
>"I'm sorry, I couldn't stay awake three days..."<br>"If I order you to do something, you do it!"  
>"Hey, fat lady!"<p>

The whole caravan turned to Luffy in shock. The boy was standing arms crossed and a bothered expression on his face.

"How did you expect Coby to stay awake so long? That's not fair!"  
>"What. Did. You. Call. Me."<br>Luffy scratched his head.

"What? Fat lady?"

"YOU LITTLE INSECT! I will squish you!"

Alvida took out her mace and headed towards Luffy. She swung down. Luffy dodged it easily. We turned around and stretched back his fist. He punched forward towards the fat woman. Immideatly, his arm began to stretch. The caravan watched in wonder as the woman got punched by the extended arm. Time seemed to freeze for Coby but in a second it was over. As Alvida fell on the ground, Luffy's arm snapped back and returned to regular sizes.

"Luffy...You're a cursed person!"  
>"Yeah, I was cursed by a stone I found in a cave. I'm a rubber man!"<br>"But, isn't that dangerous...Cursed people are hated by mother nature or something right?"

"I suppose. I never had any real problems."  
>"You should've told me that! That storm could've killed you! If you had fallen in a creek you would be incapacitated!"<p>

"Oh, is that how it works?"

"Ah, well, I'm not sure..."

Coby looked around.

"The rest of the caravan disappeared..."  
>"Coby!"<br>Alvida had gotten up.

"You insolent little-"

"Shut up, you fat cow!"

Alvida looked at him, dumbstruck.

"I've decided! I'll join the police force and work my way up to Knight! And you can't stop me! Come on Luffy!"

Luffy grinned. The two of them started running towards Shells town.

"Coby, what made ya do that?"

"You inspired me Luffy! You are right! I must follow my dream!"  
>"I will definitely find One Piece!"<br>"I will definitely be a Knight!"  
>The two of them laughed and ran towards the small town.<p>

Coby and Luffy were in a small tavern. Coby sighed happily.

"I can't believe I'm free like this. I should go see Captain Morgan now..."  
>"Who's Captain Morgan?"<p>

"He's the head of the police here. Luffy, what are you going to do?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"You don't...Well, you should make a caravan."  
>"A caravan is a group of adventurers right?"<br>"Yeah. Tell me, what can you do?"  
>"Fight."<br>"Besides that."  
>"...Eat."<br>"That's not a skill Luffy."

Coby took out a pen and started to write on a napkin.

"Look at this...First of all, you need a convoy head. That is, you need a vehicle to lead other smaller vehicles. Then you can add module vehicles. In terms of team, you should have a navigator. That's someone who knows traveling. You'd need some more fighting powers. Someone who knows hand to hand and someone who knows long range, a sharpshooter perhaps. Oh and you need a cook and a doctor. You don't know how long it is before you find a town, so it would be good to have on board food and medical treatment."  
>"And a musician?"<br>"...Sure. You should have someone to fix up the vehicles. And some other things like someone who is knowledgeable about a lot of subjects."  
>"What other positions are there?"<br>Coby rubbed his head.

"Well, it's up to the leader."

"what do you think everyone is talking about."  
>Coby looked at the occupants of the tavern. They all seemed to talk about the same thing and looked rather worried.<p>

"Excuse me..." muttered Coby "Is there something going on?"  
>A small, plump woman looked worryingly at them.<p>

"A man was arrested."  
>"Oh, is it a local man?"<br>"No, a foreigner, but they say he's really dangerous. He's a swordsman, they say."

"A swordsman?" asked Luffy "Coby, are swordsmen common on caravans?"  
>"Well, yeah, they're usually bodyguards for the...Luffy...You're not thinking about-"<br>"I'm going to ask that guy to join me!"  
>Coby sighed.<p>

"I knew it. Hey..."  
>He frowned.<p>

"Everyone's looking at you, Luffy..."  
>"Kid..." mumbled the woman "This guy is really dangerous..."<br>"It's fine!"  
>Luffy jumped out.<p>

"Pay the bill Coby, I'm broke!"  
>-<p>

The two of them were standing in front of the police station. It was a big building, with a big field around it. Unfortunately, the cement wall prevented them from seeing inside.

"What if the guy isn't here anymore?"  
>Luffy pouted and turned to the guard.<br>"Hey~. Is the guy you arrested still here?"  
>"Get out of here kid. You don't wanna mess with that guy!"<p>

"I wanna invite for my caravan."  
>"Pff. As if that guy would join a tyke like you."<br>"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Coby.

"This guy..." the guy frowned "He's a wandering fighter. He goes around fighting anyone he meets and turning some bandits in for the reward. They call him the Great White, like the shark. His real name...Roronoa Zoro."


End file.
